Love in an Elevator
by OhPenelope5446
Summary: Bella had a bad day and Edward is there to make it better. Smutty O/S written for Cherieblossum's birthday!


**A/N**** I wrote it for my dear twittah friend cherieblossum birthday. Happy Birthday Sweetness! I hope it's a good one! *muah***

**Ok so I changed the name to Love in an Elevator. After thinking about it I realized that Again was a good song but I needed something to fit it better. So here ya go! It helps that who I wrote it for is also a huge Aerosmith fan! **

**Also much thanks to Coachlady12 for all she does for me. Xox. Without her I'd be up a creek without a paddle! She truly helped me out as she always does. Check out her awesome stuff at: **

**fanfiction. net/u/2113307/ coachlady1 (remove the spaces)  
**

"_Love In An Elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love In An Elevator  
Lovin' it up till I hit the ground"_

_Love in an Elevator by Aerosmith_

It was one of those days, a day where everything and anything that _could_ go wrong _did_ go wrong.

First thing this morning on my way to work, my tire blew. As I pulled off to the side of the road, the skies opened up and it started to pour. This wasn't uncommon for Seattle; however, it only decided to start raining as I climbed out of the cab of my truck. Of course.

I was a strong independent woman so I got out and surveyed the damage of the tire. Okay, I just ran over a nail. I could take off the tire, put the spare on, and then get it fixed at the local body shop. Having an old car like this, I've learned a lot about car maintenance. I lifted the cover off the back of my truck to get my spare out only to find it missing. Shit. Jacob had taken it for his car a few weeks ago with promises to return it ASAP. Well, ASAP wasn't soon enough, apparently.

I grabbed my phone to call my father. I was sure he'd pull up in his police cruiser all official and help his only daughter out or at least call one of his deputies to. Yes, I was an independent woman who still looked to her father every once in a while for help. I guess it came with being the only child. I reached in my black hole of a purse and finally found my phone only to realize it was dead. Great.

I waited on the side of the road for what seemed like hours. Since my phone was dead, I didn't even know the time. Finally, an old white BMW stopped. I'd learned as a child never to ride with a stranger, but at this point I was desperate. The man who'd stopped had sandy blond hair and looked a lot older than the clothes he wore. He was obviously trying to act younger than he truly was. He was nice enough to give me a lift to my office building, but not after making full advances at me in the car. He said his name was Mike and he could show me a good time. Yeah. Sure, a good time at the local health clinic to get tested for STDs. Thanks, but no thanks.

My boss of course was furious at me for being late and not calling. I attempted to explain my situation, but to no avail. Apparently, any explanation in his eyes was just an excuse for my laziness. The rest of the day panned out accordingly. My computer failed multiple times, each time taking the article I was writing, due today, with it.

At one point a ballpoint pen actually busted in my mouth. Ever tasted ink before? Don't. It's disgusting. And, naturally, the topper on top of the cake was that I forgot my lunch and enough money to go out, so I had to opt for the lunch of the vending machine variety. Cheetos and a Diet Pepsi. Win.

It was now seven p.m. and I had just finished my assignment. I'd printed out the final copy and left it on my editor's desk. With my luck a wind will blow it out the window and he'll say he never got it. The article was about love and how to find and keep it. I snorted. Like I knew anything about that. The longest relationship I'd had was with my cat. We'd been going steady now for seven years.

Of course, I'd had boyfriends but none that stayed long enough to care and those that did stay got too clingy. I don't do clingy. Hello, independent woman here. I don't need a man to entertain me. But it's not that I would complain to have some company of the male gender. Sigh. It had been too long.

I grabbed the elevator to take it down to the garage. I'd already called for a cab which should've already been downstairs waiting for me. I was on the seventeenth floor of the building, and as I rode it down a few floors, I thought of my day and how glad I was for it to be over. This had just not been my day at all. Tomorrow would be better, hopefully.

The elevator dinged on the eleventh floor. It wasn't unusual. Most people in this building worked well past seven. I wouldn't be surprised to learn people slept overnight in their office. I was hoping, however, that the elevator wouldn't stop so I could get downstairs to the cab and to my apartment, aka my bed. I didn't want to waste my potential sleeping time making small talk with some uppity-up in the elevator. The doors opened to let the new occupant in and I stopped dead in my tracks when he appeared in my view.

This man could only be described as fuck hot. Not just hot, but fuck hot. He was tall and lean. His hair was an unusual auburn color and was sticking out everywhere like he'd just attacked it with his hands and gel. He moved into the elevator with such grace and poise that I couldn't help but be in awe of since I was naturally clumsy.

He nodded at me slightly, acknowledging my presence at least. As the doors closed behind him, I suddenly felt very small. His scent engulfed my senses and I was in sensory overload. He smelled amazing and I just wanted to lean forward and sniff him just once. That wouldn't be weird, right?

As we rode down, it took everything in me not to jump this man and enjoy his scent from up close and personal. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the lights flickered off then back on and then off again and then we were surrounded in complete darkness.

"Shit," the man said as the emergency lights came on. This wasn't good.

"What's going on?" I asked, and was suddenly embarrassed at my question. Like he would know what was going on.

"I'm not sure," he stated, "but I'm going to find out." He walked over to the emergency telephone in the elevator and picked it up waiting for it to connect I assumed. Oh, that was a good idea, use the emergency phone. I was never sure who was on the other line of those, but I was hoping that whoever it was would be here getting us out, like now. I had a date with my bed.

"Yes, we're stuck in elevator three. Can you please send someone to get us out?" There was a brief pause.

"I see. Yes, well, this is Edward Cullen. Can you please see to it that you send someone as soon as possible? Yes, yes. Thank you." He replaced the phone back on the hook and turned toward me.

"It appears that there was a glitch somewhere in the electrical system for the city and there are numerous elevators currently stuck. It'll be a little while till someone can come get us."

"What's a little while?" My idea of a little while could definitely be different from his idea of a little while.

"About an hour or so," he mumbled. "Maybe two." Okay, well, I could do that. An hour wasn't so bad. With the day I'd had perhaps I could rest my eyes for a moment waiting on the rescuers to come.

"So, I don't think I've seen you in the building before." He said settling down on the floor as I followed suit.

"Well, you apparently haven't been working here long because I've been here the last five years and I've never seen you."

"You caught me. I just started a few weeks ago." That made sense. I knew I definitely would've recognized him if I'd seen him before.

"So, what is it that you do?" he questioned.

"I'm a writer for the _Seattle Times_." I'd been working the same column for the last five years. The pay was decent, but I was hoping I'd at least be up to more important articles by now; however, I was still writing in the advice section. Go me.

"What article do you write for them?"

"The advice section," I mumbled. I was embarrassed to admit it.

"Ah, sounds like a great gig."

"You have no idea." I said sarcastically. He laughed. I turned toward him.

"What is it that _you _do Mr. Laughy McLaugherson?" He laughed harder.

"I work at the law office of Platt, Buitt and Cullen." Now it was his turn to mumble. Ah, Cullen. He'd mentioned earlier he was Edward Cullen. He must either be partner or related to the partner. He was young so I'd go with related. I skipped over that part because honestly I didn't care who he was.

We continued to talk about anything and everything. It was nice how easy it was to talk to him. Soon our conversation turned a bit more intimate. We discussed relationships past and present. Before I realized it we were sitting side by side, our arms touching.

We started to lean into each other. His scent was everywhere and it was exquisite.

We hadn't uttered a word for a few minutes, but the silence wasn't awkward. If anything it was welcomed and just fueled the atmosphere around us. His hand reached out and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. The action was minute but the statement was monumental. I leaned further in until our lips were almost touching.

"I want to kiss you," he said as he closed the rest of the distance between us, pressing his soft lips against mine. He tasted sweet like honeysuckle. I could get lost here forever and be perfectly content.

Our movements were slow and sweet. His hand cupped my face then moved to the back of my neck, pressing me forward ever so slightly. I placed my hands on his waist unsure of exactly what to do. It's not like my hobby was going around making out with strangers in elevators or making out with anybody anywhere for that matter.

His hands slowly went to my waist where he caressed my sides then started to tug my dress shirt from my skirt. I opened my eyes and pulled away from him, temporarily shocked. He looked at me, his eyes pleading for permission. I lifted up onto my knees and began to unbutton my shirt, untucking it. Edward lifted up on his knees and followed suit, first removing his tie then his jacket and then he started working on his shirt. I threw mine off to the side just as he'd started working on his first few buttons. I leaned over to help. His hand came up and skimmed the side of my breast. The touch was so light I barely felt it but it instantly sent shock waves throughout me and I groaned.

I assisted in removing the rest of the materials in the way of my view of his chest. Edward leaned forward and started kissing my neck. He licked and sucked his way from my neck to my collarbone and down to my covered breasts.

"As much as I like this bra, it has to go." He reached behind me unclasping the bra and removing it. He took one nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around, biting down ever so slightly. I gasped loudly at the sensation it caused, I wanted him to do it again.

He continued to work both my breasts, teasing both nipples until they were hard and puckered. I ran my hands up and down his sides and landed finally onto his cock. He let out a low growl when I made my first sweep over it. He was big. I was impressed.

He pulled me forward so the he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and I was straddling him. He made quick work of the zipper on my skirt. I rose up off the floor and stepped out of it. I stood there in my red lace thong and nothing else.

"I think you should remove your pants, Mr. Cullen," I said, my voice low and sultry.

He quickly undid his pants and pulled them, along with his boxers, down his legs, removing his shoes and socks as he went. And now he was gloriously naked on the elevator floor. I knelt in front of him and just as I was about to remove my panties he pulled me forward. He ran his hands up and down my outer thighs and then across my back to my ass. His hands came back around and his fingers pushed my thong out of the way. He pulled me even closer so that I was hovering right in front of his mouth.

His tongue came out slowly and he tasted me. I threw my head back at the feeling. One lick and I was coming undone. He licked me again this time twirling around my clit. I shuddered as he made his pass. Oh, my God this guy was good.

He continued to lick and swirl eventually adding a finger where I wanted it the most. He pumped in and out, in and out, licking and sucking. He soon added another finger and I was fast approaching my threshold. I'd never cum this fast before. My hands grabbed onto his hair as his tongue and fingers sped up their pattern. In, out, twirl. In, out twirl. My hips thrust forward of their own volition seeking out any extra friction he was able to give, and soon enough I was holding my breath as the most intense orgasm crashed into me. I screamed loudly.

"Edward! Holy shit!" I shrieked as I convulsed around his fingers. He didn't stop there, however. He continued to make his pattern allowing me to ride out the last waves of my orgasm. Gradually, he slowed down until he'd completely stopped and I was completely sated, my head against the elevator wall.

Before I could make a coherent statement about how amazing his fingers were and that he should definitely look into getting those bad boys insured, he pulled my thong down and off, pulling me onto his lap. I could feel his erection rubbing in between my folds and it made me wetter.

I couldn't help but wiggle around a little bit just to tease him. He hissed at my movements giving me the "don't you dare" look. I was tempted to press his buttons further, but perhaps we could do that on another elevator ride because at that moment I wanted him to fuck me, hard.

I looked down at him and kissed him sweetly.

"Do you have protection?" he asked

"No, do you?"

"No." He sighed.

"I'm on the pill." I stated as if that might make a difference.

"I just got tested and it came back negative." He replied.

"I've only been with one other person, and we used protection every time so I know I'm good." With that he put his head down and lined himself up at my entrance. I wiggled some more for good measure just because I could.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that," he said and then impaled me in one long swoop. This sudden action caused me to gasp out loud, but the invasion was more than welcome.

Since I was on top, I knew I had to do all the movements. I rocked a little bit at first getting accustomed to his size. I felt as if I could feel him in my gut. Quickly I built up a good rhythm, using his shoulders for leverage.

He sucked and bit my nipples as I rode him. I don't think I'd ever done this position before. I was always too self conscious but with Edward I was doing a lot of things I normally wouldn't do.

Eventually, my movements just weren't fast enough for both of us so Edward flipped me around and entered me from behind. I leaned forward which caused every thrust to hit my g-spot. Before long I felt the familiar pull of another orgasm approaching. Two in one night? That had never happened to me before. I was lucky to accomplish one and it was usually self-induced. With a few more pumps I was pushed yet again over the edge, screaming out his name as I came forcefully around his cock, a few pumps later Edward came just as loudly.

"Shit!" he yelled.

As we lay on the floor of the elevator attempting to catch our breaths the elevator phone rang causing us both to jump. Edward leaned forward to answer it mumbling some short reply.

"They'll have us out in fifteen minutes," he said, replacing the phone to its cradle.

"Okay," I merely stated. I didn't want this to be over but I wasn't sure what else to say. We slowly dressed. I was secretly thankful that no one had seen us naked and or fucking in the elevator. I wasn't an exhibitionist even though I'd just fucked in an elevator at my office.

Fifteen minutes later on the dot we were being pulled from the shaft to the next floor below and led to the emergency stairwell. After a few conversations with some firemen and security guards, I was free to leave. I didn't see Edward anywhere and I assumed he'd either left or was still talking to the department. As I was heading toward my truck, I realized I didn't have it. It was still on the side of the road and my cab was long gone.

"Shit," I grumbled.

"Something wrong?" A familiar voice whispered in my ear causing me to jump back. I looked behind me and into his eyes, taking him in. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Actually, I just realized I don't have a car and have to call for a cab." I looked back toward the door to the offices, reluctant to go back that direction.

"Well, I could take you home if you'd like." I looked over at him and noticed that he looked nervous. This gorgeous man was nervous about me. It made my insides melt.

"Sure, I'd like that," I said. "Thank you." I stepped into a nearby Volvo and buckled up.

"Actually, I think I'd like to make you dinner at my place instead," he said, "Would that be alright?" I didn't even have to think of my response.

"That would be great." I smiled over at him.

A day that had started off so wrong had turned out so right. And although this day had really sucked, if someone had asked me if I would do it all over again, my answer would be a resounding yes, absolutely.


End file.
